Kana
Kanna (カンナ Kanna) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. Profile Kanna is the child of the Avatar born in a secluded realm. Their gender is the opposite of the Avatar's. Female Kanna can possibly be the sister of Shigure. Male Kanna can possibly be the brother of all children except Shigure. In Kanna's Paralogue, they are enjoying walking along a field when a group of demonic soldiers attacks them. Although Kanna is intimidated by their appearance, they decide to fight them. Kanna attempts to attack one of the demons, but misses and gets hurt from the retaliatory attack. As the demon attempts to kill Kanna, the Avatar rushes to their aid, killing some of them. Kanna is happy to see them again, and the Avatar insists on taking them out. However, they are hurt by another demon, and Kanna, fueled by their desire to protect the Avatar, suddenly turns into a dragon for the first time. Unfortunately, Kanna cannot control themselves and as more demonic forces converge on them, the Avatar and their allies protect them and clear out the nearby area. After the battle, Kanna is shocked that they turned into a dragon, but the Avatar explains that it is not strange because they, too, can turn into a dragon. The Avatar then gives Kanna their very own Dragonstone, which they had asked Azura to prepare in advance. After expressing their desire to not be away from the Avatar anymore, Kanna then joins the Avatar's army. Supports Kanna's supports with his/her parents depend on their gender. Male Kanna's supports with the female Avatar and female Kanna's supports with her mother are the same. In their C-Support with their mother, Kanna collects flowers and brings their mother any that they find. Their mother thanks them but advises them not to pick any more, so as to not "hurt" them. In their B-Support, Kanna brings their mother to a flower field matching the color of her hair. Thankful, their mother surprises them in their A-Support by presenting to them a book containing the flowers Kanna had given her pressed onto the pages. Kanna thanks her and the two promise to make more memories together. Male Kanna In his C-Support with his father, Kanna is upset because he feels that his mother is treating him like a child even though he wants to help her. Because of this, Kanna challenges his father to see who can receive the most "Thank Yous" from the Avatar. In their B-Support, the two end up discovering that they have received the same amount. After learning this, Kanna's father realizes that he too was treating his son like a child, and sees that he has been helping out a lot more than he had thought. In their A-Support, Kanna is upset because his mother is still treating him like a child. Seeing his son's distress, Kanna's father informs him that it is natural for a parent to fawn over their child because they love them, and that they will undoubtedly begin to feel lonely once their child stops depending on them. Then, in hopes of pleasing both his son and wife, Kanna's father tells him that he should sleep together with his mother that night. Delighted, Kanna asks his father if he, too, would sleep with his mother and him so that they can bond as a family (much to his father's embarrassment). Female Kanna In her C-Support with the Avatar, Kanna is busy doing errands for people to save money. Although the Avatar asks her if she wants help, she refuses and refuses to tell him what she intends to buy with the money she is saving. In her B-Support, Kanna buys him a ring since the other royal family members have a ring of their own except for him. Grateful for her gift, in their A-Support, the Avatar buys her a ring of her own. Although the ring is too big for her at the moment, they decide to put it on a piece of string as a necklace until she can wear it properly. The Avatar promises to keep on being a family, much to Kanna's delight. Personality Kanna absolutely adores the Avatar and aspires to be like them. Although they are naturally cheerful and frank, they are very emotional and can cry in an instant. They love playing with their Dragonstone the most. Their birthday is April 19th. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Supports Male Kanna Supports Romantic Supports * Midoriko * Sophie * Kinu * Matoi * Mitama * Syalla * Éponine * Soleil * Velour * Ophelia Note- They can all also be his sister. Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Kanna's Father *Kanna's Sibling *Shinonome (Can also be his brother) *Siegbert (Can also be his brother) *Lutz (Can also be his brother) Female Kanna Supports Romantic Supports * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Deere * Shinonome * Kisaragi * Gurei * Hisame * Siegbert * Foleo * Ignis * Lutz Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kanna's Mother *Midoriko *Mitama *Kinu *Velour Class Sets Male Kanna *Nohr Prince - Promotes to Dark Blood (Conquest) or White Blood (Birthright) Female Kanna *Nohr Princess - Promotes to Dark Blood (Conquest) or White Blood (Birthright) Etymology Kanna may be based on a Canna, which is a type of flower that grows in the summer. Trivia * Kanna's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Awakening was first released in Japan. * Male Kanna is the third playable male character who can use Dragonstones after the Male Avatar (Fates) and Bantu Gallery MKanna CipherCard.jpg|Male Kanna Cipher Card FKanna CipherCard.jpg|Female Kanna Cipher Card FEF Kanna M Twitter Icon.png|Male Kanna's official twitter icon. FEF Kanna F Twitter Icon.png|Female Kanna's official twitter icon. FEF Kanna M My Room Model.png|Male Kanna's model for My Room. FEF Kanna F My Room Model.png|Female Kanna's model for My Room. Female Kanna Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Female Kanna Male Kanna Hair Colors.jpeg|Possible hair colors for Male Kanna Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters